Kip Kutler
Born in Toronto Ontario to Irish Immigrant parents. Kip grew up in a rough section of Toronto in Regent Park that was infested with many gangs and lots of criminal activity late at night. He was a high school drop out who took a job on a loading dock for Quaker Oates in Toronto. He was just an ordinary poor white kid living in predominantly black neighborhood. While working at the docks he befriended another tough guy, a guy he looked up to who had been training on the side to be a pro wrestler. After months of Kip convincing his new friends the guy allowed him to tag along on a road trip to the states to a wrestling school in Green Wood Indiana. Kip was taken by how awesome this place was and really enjoyed himself so much that he asked be transferred to the plant in the States near by. He worked and trained at night for 6 months at "The Warrior" Jason Taylor's sWo training facility. Rather beat up worn down grubby place that if your quite you can hear the screams of young men of yore. Upon graduating Kip took a job in ExWA as young eager green horn with something to prove. He quickly moved up the ranks earning himself a good name in the business. Kip knew he had a long road ahead of him and was hell bent on making himself a wrecking force in the business. He had quick success winning the ExWA IC Title and a short Tag team title run. He was forced to team with a jobber named Joe Fields who never amounted to anything called the A-Squad! Kip was later apart of The Franchise Players (Sex Junkie/DarkLord.Kutler) where he won the World title. KIp has had an intensive career crossing over a decade making Hall of Fame moments everywhere he goes EXWA Kip exploded on the scene going almost undefeated for 6 months until he suffered his first loss the companies handed picked Champion Sex Junkie. Kip would be forced into a tag team with Joe Fields called the A-Team. They enjoyed a successful run as champions as they both became stars and it was time for them to move up the ranks of ExWA.Kip won a battle royal and was crowned the first ever ExWA IC Champion. He would defend that on many of nights until he faced his former partner Joe Fields as Kip loss because of outside interference by Sex Junkie and Dark Lord who were jealous of Kip's rising fame. Kip would lead an all out strike against the now former Franchise Players but Kip being the opportunist turned his back on ExWA and joined the Franchise Players. These Three men tortured and destroyed everyone in the ranks of ExWA until owner Don Crowley was forced to pit these en against each other. They feuded and the group disbanded. At the last PPV Kip won a money in bank shot the week before and waited til Sen Junkie defended against Dark Lord and Kip cashed in and defeated a near lifeless Junkie to become the World Champion. INDEPENDENT SCENE Kip wrestled in various federations from HWF to USWF on smaller scales winning many championships and accolades. Kip built a reputation on the independent scene that has assured him employment anytime he needs it. Has won many battle royals and special event PPV's and dedication events and appearances. Kip attributes his fame today to of these smaller feds where he built his craft. Without the opportunity to work the smaller shows he would not have achieved all his success! TCW Kip joined Total Championship Wrestling in 2007 and won the IC and Tag Team Title. Kip was the longest reigning tag team champion in TCW history. Kip had spent most of his time harassing and torturing wrestlers on camera and behind scenes so TCW in their all mighty wisdom attempted to suspend Kip. Kip in retaliation pulled some strings and ended his relationship with TCW and its owners. Kip enjoyed his time but had become fed up with the "booty pushes" and the owners privileges they would give themselves! Kip after some time away mended his ways with TCW and recently returned to Emotional Trauma as one of Alexei Morozov's partners. CWC Kip made surprise visits in CWC to help out a friend in Don Corbone as he assisted in Kid C's first ever World Title reign. Kip disappear shortly there after and reappeared by via special guest referee between Chief of Staff and Jamal Brown as Jamal Brown won the world title. Kip enjoyed a tag team title reign with Chief of staff in the team The High City Rollers. Kip again left CWC! Kip was a huge boost to CWC ratings and enjoyed his stay there. Rumors had been circling that Kip was a silent partner! Kip alos discovered "The American Hero" Ethan Brown RAGE Kip made the jump to RAGE as he and Daniel Dare worked out a lucrative deal before Dare stepped down that had to be honored. Shortly after arriving Kip won the Scientific Showcase Title. Kip was diagnosed with cancer and has taken an extended leave of absence. Kip made a sudden impact when he returned to attack Kevin Sowers forcing him into retirement and saving Daniel Dare from an ass kicking. It was discovered that Kip's Cancer was nothing but a lie, a swerve that was cocked up by he and Daniel Dare. Kip used his time off to heal from old injuries.Kip is now on route to the RAGE World Title! Kip believes and if you ask him he will tell you that he is the future of the business and the FUTURE of RAGE! EWC King of the Cage 2009 Kip participated in EWC's KOTC tournament representing RAGE. Kip lost in a controversial first round four man over the top rope. The last three remaining including Kip hit the floor but refs decision said that Kip landed first. SCCW Simcoe County Championship Wrestling Small independent wrestling company based out of Barrie Ontario, Canada. Kip did some promotional work there for a friend. Excellent fed that had some real competitive talents. All Star Wrestling In November Kip shocked the world by finding a loop hole in his so-called iron clad TCW contract. Kip made the shocking deflection to ASW after being pushed around and screwed over and mis used. Within a month of being in ASW he won the Triple Threat Title. He destroyed Lucas's Fir's career at Storm Warning. Kip defended the title successfully once and cashed it in at the hall of fame ceremony so he could go to face Morpheus at Final Retribution. Final Retribution was Kip's last chance to face Morpheus for the strap. Everyone knows that he was never given a fair crack at Morpheus and Morpheus knew it. Kip was Bux's pick to face Morpheus after Nightwalker ruined her chances by kicking up some stink backstage about how she was being ignored and not made a big deal of.Kip and Morphues faced and KIP WON the ASW WORLD TITLE! Kip defended on many of nights but later before the closing of ASW he lost the title to Matt Blake! Controversy clouded his loss in Matt Blake winning! HALL OF FAME Kip was inducted into the Hall of fame in 2010! RAGE #2 At the end of 2012 All Star Wrestling was shut down and the properties and talents of ASW were merged and infused into Rage. Bux Lorrenza had purchased RAGE out of bankruptcy. IN the beginning the company had become divided by the Rage Resistance consisting of the old guard in Rage. The Triad of Pain consisting of Alexei Morozov, Victor Laputa and Kip Kutler brought the fight. The Fer-Nation mainly made up of former ASW talent also known as friends of Ferman! These Stable wars waged on most of the year. In 2014 Kip had a long outstanding feud with Superstar Steve Hogar that had been carried over since 2012 on issues dating back to 2010 when they were both in Mason Inc. In the mean time Kip poisoned the saint nearly killing him. This lead to one of the most violent feuds in Rage history. IN retaliation Saint Water boarded Kip trying to end his life. Kip set his car on fire while Saint was in it. They did however become the most unliekly tag team champions in the history of rage! TCW #2 Late in 2014 Kip shocked world when he returned to TCW on the 10 edition of Showdown in a black mask attacking Bad Luck 13! People thought it was the Hood but Kip reveled himself and attacked bad Luck 13. He aligned himself for months as The Camden's hired gun but to only get the sense he was going no where. Kip being a man of action decoded ot ws time he take back control of his destiny. 2015 'TITLES' EXWA- World, IC, TV, Tag (w/Joe Kind) SWF- World, FCW- World EWA- World HWF- World, US CWS- World, Tag (w/Kid C) CWF- World, Tag (w/Kid C) AWA- World, Tag (w/Kid C) UWF- World, US, Tag (w/Kid C) USWF- World, US XFnW- World, IC TCW- IC, Street Fight,Tag x3 (w/Kid C),(w/Morozov) (w/Matt Blake) CWC- World, TV,Tag Team (w/Chief of Staff) RAGE- Scientific Showcase Champion, Tag Team (w Saint) ASW- World, Triple Threat ACCOLADES 2007 TCW New comer of the Year 2009 TCW Heel of the Year 2010 Rage Heel of the Year 2015 TCW Heel of the Year 2015 TCW Feud of the Year (w Matt Blake) 2016 TCW Universe Tourney Winner QUOTES Talking about Kid Charisma...."Kid Charisma? Ya Right! He's about as charismatic as a crayon!" Category:Body Building